Computers may be utilized to process and subsequently print out digital images. Generally, a computer may receive one or more digital images, for example, from another computer, a digital camera or an image scanner. Once the digital image is received, a computer user may desire to have it printed out on some type of paper. As such, the user causes an application operating on the computer to transfer the data associated with the desired image to a print driver that also operates on the computer. The print driver software may then process the digital image data in order to convert it into an acceptable format for the printer associated with the printer driver. Subsequently, the printer driver transfers the formatted image data to the printer which eventually prints the image onto one or more pieces of paper for the user.
It should be appreciated that there is a continuing desire within the printer industry to enable printer drivers to produce more pleasing or attractive renditions of human facial regions location within images.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.